


The One For Me

by SOUrah (SouChou)



Series: The One For Me [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Imported, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SOUrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Sou just wasn't the one for Marius afterall. It hurts to let him go but maybe a certain Sato Shori can help him to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> An old Shorius fanfiction I wrote for a friend of mine on LJ. Written in 2012 so Shori would've been 16 and Marius 12.

**Title:** The One For Me  
**Author:** S.L. Gibbs [](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/)**xxotakuchiceexx**  
**Fandom:** JE; Sexy Zone  
**Pairing** : Shorius  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** ~~I own Marius~~ I don't own Sexy Zone  
**A/N:** Not the next part of my MariSou...series...thing (maybe I should give it a name?) I wrote this for my lovely self-proclaimed fangirl, [](http://candletoes.livejournal.com/profile)[**candletoes**](http://candletoes.livejournal.com/) Thanks for all your nice comments *cries* And thanks everyone else who reads/comments too~

[Sequel - The Reason](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/1298.html)

[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/388/1788)  
  
When Shori entered Marius' room he could instantly tell that something was not right. The younger boy tried to smile but Shori liked to think he could read Marius pretty well, he could see the sadness in his eyes and also a few rogue tears that he had missed.  
  
His friend had called him up earlier, asking him if it was okay for him to come over. Shori had rushed straight over, having been able to tell that something was amiss just from the sound of Marius' voice. He had stood nervously outside of the front door for a while until Marius' mom had let him in, telling him that Marius hadn't come out of his room all day and she was really worried. So now here he was, watching the youngest member of Sexy Zone, not really sure what to do.  
  
“What happened?” Shori asked awkwardly, closing the door behind him and taking a seat next to Marius on the bed.  
  
“Sou-kun,” Marius sniffled.  
  
Having come prepared, Shori reached into his pocket and handed Marius an unopened packet of tissues. Marius smiled gratefully.  
  
“What about Sou?”  
  
“He broke up with me.”  
  
Shori raised his eyebrows in surprise. Marius and Sou hadn't been “officially” a couple but it was obvious to anyone that they were more than friends. They were always giggling amongst themselves and Sou would often show a lot of affection towards Marius even at the most inappropriate of times. Shori couldn't think of any reason why Sou could possibly have wanted to “end it” with Marius.  
  
“Did he say why?” Shori questioned.  
  
Marius shook his head. “What's wrong with me? Why doesn't Sou-kun like me anymore?”  
  
“There's nothing wrong with you,” Shori said. “Maybe Sou just wasn't the one for you.”  
  
The moment the words left his mouth Shori was mentally kicking himself for how cheesy they sounded but cheesy or not, they seemed to cheer Marius up a little. He smiled as he rested his head on the teen's shoulder and whispered,  
  
“How will I know who the one for me is?”  
  
The question, and the fact that the object of his affections was currently leaning on him made Shori feel rather uncomfortable. He was silent for a while until he finally answered.  
  
“I don't know about this kind of thing so don't laugh at me, okay? But maybe if someone is right for you then you'll just know. Maybe not straight away but you just know that they make you happy.”  
  
Marius lifted his head off of Shori's shoulder and looked at him seriously for a moment without saying anything. Then slowly his cute smile returned and he jumped Shori, meaning to give him a hug but the two somehow ended up in a messy pile on the floor.  
  
“Sorry, are you okay?” Marius asked through giggles.  
  
“I'm fine,” Shori replied, laughing too.  
  
Neither of them knew how long they stayed there - chatting about things that only made sense to them, giggling about nothing in particular, hitting and tickling each other playfully. They were still on the floor now, both of them on the edge of sleep when Shori could've sworn he heard Marius' sleepy voice next to him say something like, “Shori-kun is the one for me.” followed by some cute giggling and finally light snoring. Shori's last thoughts before he let sleep take over were something along the lines of maybe Sou did have a good reason for breaking up with Marius and maybe he and Marius could do something tomorrow.


End file.
